Mission T4: Minefield
X-Wing Miniatures Mission T4: Minefield is the sixth mission of the campaign The Point of No Return, and is from the Tantive IV Expansion Pack. Plot Summary Having joined forces with the Alliance, the CR90 must navigate an Imperial mining operation to deliver the transmissions and Tibanna gas to the Rebel base. Mission Setup Rebel: CR90, 100 squad points; the Rebel player may equip the CR90 with one free upgrade for each mission he won. Imperial: 240 squad points; when the Imperial player builds his squad, he must build four groups of ships. Each group has an allotment of 50-70 squad points for ships and upgrades. The play area is 3' by 6'. The Imperial player places six asteroids in the Imperial half of the play area. He must place each asteroid beyond Range 1 of each edge and beyond Range 1 of each other asteroid. Then, the Imperial player gathers all of the dud charge tokens and two active charge tokens, plus one additional active charge token for each mission he won during the campaign. The Imperial player chooses one of these charge tokens and places it facedown on one asteroid; he continues assigning one charge token facedown to each asteroid until all asteroids have a single charge token. Then, he places six scope tokens in the play area. Each scope token must be flat along a neutral edge and beyond Range 3 of each other scope token. Then, the Rebel player removes one scope token from the play area for each mission he won during the campaign. Then, he places the CR90 within Range 3-5 of the Rebel edge and beyond Range 2 of both neutral edges. Then he places all of his remaining ships within Range 1-5 of the Rebel edge. Then, the Imperial player chooses the group of Imperial ships that costs the fewest squad points and places those ships at Range 1 of any scope token. The player who won the most missions has initiative. Special Rules * Explosive Charges: At the start of the End phase, the Imperial player may choose and reveal one active charge token. For each ship at Range 1 of that token's asteroid, he rolls three attack dice. That ship suffers all damage (Hit) and critical damage (Critical Hit) rolled. Then, the Imperial player removes the chosen charge token and its asteroid. * Probing the Field: If a small or large Rebel ship overlaps an asteroid, reveal and remove the charge token assigned to it from the play area. If it is a dud charge token, there is no effect. If it is an active charge token, the asteroid is also removed and the Imperial player rolls three attack dice. The overlapping ship suffers all damage (Hit) and critical damage (Critical Hit) rolled. * Blockade: At the start of the End phase of Rounds 1, 3, and 5, the Imperial player takes the unplaced group that costs the fewest squad points and places its ships at Range 1 of any scope token. Then he removes that scope token from the play area. If there are no scope tokens remaining when a group must be placed, the Imperial player places the group at Range 1 of the Imperial edge. Mission Objectives Rebel Victory: The CR90 flees off the Imperial edge of the play area. Imperial Victory: Destroy the CR90. Category:Missions